the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Uma
Princess Uma is a princess most famous for her connection to animals and is a teacher in the school for good. She is a current member of the League of Thirteen, after a slight debate. Appearance: Princess Uma is described as a rather pretty princess with olive skin and almond shaped brown eyes. In the picture in The School For Good And Evil Ever Never Handbook, she has her mouth shaped in a 'O', most likely calling for an animal. Personality: Princess Uma has shown many defining attributes throughout the four books in The School for Good and Evil. She History: The School For Good And Evil: Book One Agatha had a rather negative relationship with Princess Uma. She taught Animal Communication for princesses, which, at the time, was not a class for males in the School for Good. As a quote from the first book, "Agatha didn't know if she was nervous or just an idiot". She "couldn't make it through a full sentence, and would respond with her own giddy howl or chirp." The Animal Communication teacher's challenge was for the students to put their finger in a bowl of Wish Fish, which can tell the girls' deepest desires. Most of the girls wished for boys (Beatrix's elaborate wedding with Tedros), while Agatha wished for so many different things, eventually making her wish come true and placing first in the challenge. The School For Good And Evil: A World Without Princes Uma does not appear in the second book of the School for Good and Evil ''series, as she has been evicted by Dean Evelyn Sader. According to Hester (to Agatha), Uma was requested to teach Animal Hunting. She refused the offer, and was instantly evicted into the woods. Later, in the ''Last Ever After, it is shown that she survives the woods: "An Animal Communication teacher unable to survive in the woods?" It turns out that during that time period, Uma found Yuba the Gnome and was requested to join the League of Twelve, which would change to thirteen if the teacher agreed, which she did. The School for Good and Evil: The Last Ever After In the third book of the series, Princess Uma first appears by disguising herself as a ninja while rescuing Agatha and Tedros. The two children are facing two terrible zombies, awakened by Rafal, which happen to be Red Riding Hood's wolf and Jack's Giant, determined to redo their fairytales. Princess Uma, having befriended millions of animals during her lifetime, called some with a piercing whistle, and the two villains flee for their lives. Uma brings the two Evers to the League of Thirteen, but along the way, they encounter Snow White's cottage. Tedros hears a female cry for help, and Agatha instantly follows him. They notice that the sound has been coming through the cottage, and while Tedros is searching around outside, Agatha steps in. She notices the zombie villain of Snow White's fairytale, and begins to defend herself as the Evil Queen slashes at her. When Agatha runs back to Tedros, the two Evers hear a scream and notice that Uma has been Petrified by Snow White's villain. She wakes up when they find League headquarters, and plays a rather small part throughout the rest of the book. Uma does help fight the rest of the war, or so it is assumed. The School for Good And Evil: Quests for Glory Princess Uma appears once in the fourth book in the series, and it is simply to call her mongooses, which can help fight of the vicious snake they are fighting. Relationships: Kaveen of Shazabah Kaveen and Uma have a rather difficult relationship. They met when ''they ''were both students, and Uma relates that they had their initials carved into a corner of the library behind the love spells shelf. She describes that she had been kidnapped by a terrible warlock. While imprisoned, Princess Uma was debating whether to let Kaveen save her or save herself. Choosing the latter option, the princess called a faithful stag, who defeated the warlock and Uma ran for her life, earning her a title of her own storybook. Kaveen was always shunned for arriving too late, and the two soon separated. Category:Candidates for deletion